My Angel
by Ashten Knight
Summary: There is a saying that disaster brings people together. But what if it brings two people together who can never be? MichaelOC rated M for safety
1. Prologue

I grew up being told that anything is possible, that I should live life to its fullest every day, living it like it was my last. And so I did, I grew up helping those around me and even went as far as getting a Nursing license. Now I'm not saying that I lived the perfect life, I had my share of troubles. My parents divorced when I was 8 dividing me between them for half of the year. My mom remarried twice as did my father, but I didn't let the constant change get me down. I even helped support my mother in between men. Working three jobs while attending high school, and then another two while in college full time. It was hard and exhausting but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Even now I work two jobs out of habit; full time as a nurse in LA and part-time in a rundown eatery far from the city, where I can breathe the hot fresh air and be free.

But enough about me, I have a great tale to tell.

The end began three years ago today. My name is Aleah and I am a guardian angel. I wasn't always one, in fact I was human once and that is where my story begins…


	2. Chapter 1

OkieDokie, i know i didn't put this in the prologue so i'll put it here. I DO NOT OWN LEGION IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE WRITING HERE WERE PEOPLE CAN EASILY STEAL MY WORK. anyway moving along. Thank you netflix for suggesting this movie for me. i loved it. And for those who are reading my other stories SORRY my computer crashed and i had to send it to dell to get fixed which took ages. seiously five weeks and 350 dollars later... i get a blank comp because they replaced my hard drive. anyway moving on some more hope yall enjoy this story it may or may no follow the movie well.

Aleah smiled as she drove to Paradise Falls, the windows of her '86 BMW rolled down letting the hot desert air brush through her short hair. It would take her about an hour to reach her destination, but as always she enjoyed the ride away from the city. Free of the oppressive fog Aleah felt she could truly breathe here and if she hadn't needed both hands for the steering wheel she would have lifted them up so she could fly.

A sudden ringing from her cell had Aleah sighing, and rolling up her windows. On the third ring she answered. "Dr. Aleah speaking." The blond smiled to herself it was Jeep. "Heya Jeep what's up?" Ah the nightmares are getting worse. "Have you tried talking to Charlie about them?" you are worrying too much I check her out every day I'm there. "I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen…" But somewhere in the back of her mind something dark flitted forward. A sense of foreboding. "We all keep an eye on her Jeep, nothing bad will happen. I promise. I'll be there by 10 we can talk more then. See you soon, bye." The foreboding feeling hadn't left and it was beginning to make Aleah paranoid looking around the surrounding desert. "Please god let this just be me being paranoid."

When Aleah pulled up to Paradise Falls she was surprised to see a car in the garage. "Another breakdown." Patting down here blond hair Aleah climbed out of her car and walked into the diner. "Good morning everybody."

Percy, the chef of Paradise Falls, smiled and waved his hook at her. "Good morning sunshine. How're you doin today?"

Aleah smiled at the man and walked behind the counter to get an apron. "I am doing fantastic… It was good to get out of the city, the crime rate's been goin up the last couple of days. It's like hell's breaking loose."

Percy shook his head. "You gotta find yourself a man who'll protect you and settle down. At 26 you're still single and as pretty as you are you shouldn't be."

Aleah blushed a little and shook her head. "I don't want to settle down. Besides I'm on call when I'm not at the hospital and am constantly getting whisked away it wouldn't be far to him. And I'm happy with how things are now."

Charlie walked by and Aleah nodded in greeting and looked at Bob. "You should have listened to Percy. Then you wouldn't have that prob…" The warning system was on its tone the smile that had been on her face faded.

"What the hells that?" Percy asked staring at the screen Bob just backed away and motioned at the screen. "It's one of the test things."

Charlie stood beside Bob also looking at the screen. "That doesn't look like a test." A man who'd been sitting at the bar turned and looked at Bob. "Hey man I need to use your phone." He held up a bill and Bob took it. "It's back past the kitchen."

Aleah's sense of foreboding grew and she sat down on one of the stools. "Excuse me but if this were an actual emergency wouldn't they be giving us instructions on what to do?"

Aleah looked at the woman who was sitting in a booth and rolled her shoulders. "I don' know." Bob looked over at Percy and motioned to the radio by the stove. "Percy why don't you check out that old radio of yours see if there's any news about the TV." The weathered man tried but only got static until the same sound that was coming from the TV was emitted.

Aleah shook her head and then looked at the family that was sitting in the diner. "Do yall need anything?" The man nodded. "I could use some more coffee." Aleah forced a smile grabbed the pot of coffee and walked over to the table. "One of the worst cups of coffee ever coming right up." He smirked a little and then glanced at the screen. "It could have been an earthquake."

Percy nodded from behind the bar. "A lot of people could be hurt." Bob shook his head. "Not if it was centered in the desert."

Aleah nodded agreeing with her boss. "If there were a lot of hurt people I would have been beeped by now." The man took a sip of his coffee. "Exactly could be nothing to worry about." Charlie walked back towards the kitchen. "So why is the TV out?" The blonde teenager, who was dressed rather scantily sat down in the booth behind her parents. "Well, maybe its terrorists." She said sarcastically, her mother however didn't seem to catch that it was and sat down heavily with an 'oh god' making Aleah roll her eyes in annoyance.

Bob seemed just as exasperated. "For crying out loud, there's no use speculating. Look I'll just call my brother up in Needles he'll probably know something." The black man who'd gone to use the phone came out. "I don't think so." Bob looked at him his brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I was just on the phone." He walked up to the bar and leaned on it looking at Bob. "The shit cut off in the middle of my conversation. I want my money back."

Not wanting to deal with anymore drama Aleah went into the kitchen to wash dishes. 'I come out here to escape the drama and it follows me.' She thought with a sigh. BEEP. Startle Aleah looked down at her beeper. Nothing came up, no number or anything. BEEP. Uncliping it from her pocket Aleah brought it up to look at closer. Still nothing. Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket. Jumping slightly she put the beeper on the shelf and reached for her phone. Atext message. She opened her phone and selected read.

_It's not safe there._ There was no phone number beneath it. Hands shaking and heart racing Aleah walked into the office and replied.

Who is this?

_They are coming for her. Protect the baby._

Who is coming?

Aleah waited for an answer but didn't receive any. A deep feeling of dread filled her and Aleah rushed out of the office to see Charlie storming away from an old woman. "Jeasus Freak." Startled Aleah looked out at the old woman who was hungrily eating a raw looking steak that was covered in flies. "All those little babies are going to burn." Horrified by what the old woman was saying Aleah reached up and touched her rosary, silently praying for god to forgive this woman for being so cruel. The elder woman chewed slowly then swallowed and looked at Aleah. "Praying to god will do nothing deary. He hates everyone now. Even you."

Percy held up his hand. "whoa whoa." The woman at the booth with her husband looked at the old woman nervously. "Gladys." The old woman's head snapped over to look at her. "Shut up you stupid fucking cunt. All you do is complain, complain, complain." Her husband turned around shocked. "What?" He turned and looked at his wife. "What?" His wife shook her head "No Howard." He stood. "Howard no don't." he continued on. "What did you just say?"

He began walking over to Gladys. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'd like you to app…" he didn't finish his sentence, Gladys jumped up from her seat and tore a chunk of flesh from his neck. Horrified his wife screamed, Aleah froze in place unable to believe what she just saw. Howard fell to the floor grasping his neck as Gladys flipped over the table. "You're all gonna fucking die." Without hesitating Percy turned and grabbed his cast-iron skillet and threw it at her. It hit the side of her head with sickening pang, and her neck visibly broke as she was knocked over slightly. But she just stood up straight, her neck cracking back into place as she looked at Howard's wife. Gladys charged causing the younger woman to scream out of fear, but she jumped over her and climbed the wall onto the ceiling. Bob grabbed his rifle from under the counter and pointed it at the croon on the ceiling.

Everyone was terrified even Aleah but taking a deep breath she tried to ignore what was going on around her as she rushed to Howard's side ripping off her apron and pressing it against the wound on his neck. She flinched as Bob began firing his rifle, and dared a glance over her shoulder to see Bob get back handed and sent flying across the floor. The rifle landing at Jeep's feet he quickly picked it up and pointed it at Gladys. "Shoot her Jeep!" Percy yelled, holding a frying basket in his hand defensively. Gladys simply stared at Jeep. "You will never save her." Aleah's brow furrowed and she stared at Jeep realization dawning, the dreams. "Shoot the Bitch Jeep!" Percy yelled again Jeep closed his eyes but didn't pull the trigger, even when Gladys charged him. Three shots rang out, and Gladys fell to the floor dead at Jeep's feet. The man who'd used the phone holding his gun up, hand shaking.

Aleah closed her eyes and forced herself back to the task at hand as Howard gasped in pain his wife rushed over. "Howard!" She tried to remove Aleah's hand from his neck. "No no!" he gurgled. Aleah held her free hand up stopping her. "Stop mam, I need you to stay calm okay. We need to keep pressure on this or your husband will die." Everyone else rushed over. "I need something that I can tie around his neck to keep the pressure on." The man who'd killed the demonic old lady took off his scarf and gave it to Aleah who used it to put more pressure on Howard's neck. "BOB GET THE FIRST AID KIT NOW!" She ignored the conflict around her focusing completely on trying to save this mans life. Aleah looked up at his wife. "Mam, I need you to talk to him, try to get his heart rate down so he'll stop bleeding as fast. You hear me Howard, you need to calm down. You're going to be okay I promise. Just hold on. Take nice deep slow breaths for me okay?" Bob came running back in with the kit and Aleah looked at the hysterical woman across from her. "I need you to hold this for me, so I can get what I need out of that okay." The woman nodded and pressed her hands against the fabrics that were stunting the flow of blood.

Aleah opened the first aid kit and grabbed out a roll of gauze and several sterile pads. "Okay, now when I say take off the cloth so I can put this on." The woman nodded and Aleah forced a smile. "It will be okay. Ready?" she nodded again. "Now!" the woman pulled the apron and scarf off her husbands neck and Aleah quickly covered the wound with several sterile pads. That were quickly becoming soaked with blood. She grabbed the gauze next and wrapped it around his neck several times, tight enough to keep the pads in place. "We need to get him to a hospital now." The group nodded and quickly carried him to a car where he would hopefully get to help on time.

Thanks for reading R&R please


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two YAY. this one isn't as long as the last chapter but what the hey. 26 views in less than 24 hours booyeah! anyway i don't own. Reviews would be nice. And enjoy

Aleah rubbed Jeeps back as he knelt retching into the toilet. "It's okay Jeep." Bob was standing in front of the mirror holding a cold beer to the spot where Gladys struck him. "I can't believe she was still standing after Percy hit her with that frying pan." Jeep turned his head and Aleah stepped away so that he could stand. Bob pulled the can away from his head and took a drink of it. "He broke her fucking neck. I saw it. I swear I saw it." Aleah knew it was nerves that was making the normally stoic man talk so much. "Did you see the gun that guy had? What's a guy do with a gun like that?" Aleah patted Jeep's shoulder. "Nothing good; I'll be in the office if you need me."

Aleah sat in the chair her feet up on the desk as she thought about what had happened. She should have gone with the group to take Howard to the hospital so she could give the doctors a detailed description of how the wound was inflicted and how long it had taken to bandage the wound. But something had told her to stay behind. Her phone buzzed, she had left it on the desk. Hesitating Aleah picked it up and read the message.

_More will come._

WHO ARE YOU?

_You cannot stop them. Not without the child._

WHAT CHILD?

_The one that has yet to be born…_

"Aleah?" Aleah started slightly in the chair and looked at Jeep. "Yeah?" He stepped inside. "Are you okay?" Aleah smiled slightly. "Yeah just a little shaken at the moment." Jeep nodded. "The others are back. They couldn't get to the city." Aleah quickly stood and left the room, going into the main room of the diner, where there scared group sat far away from Gladys' corpse. Looking at the broken family, and helpless coworkers Aleah felt panic begin to set in. she closed her eyes and took deep even breaths before walking over. "Is there something else you can do?" Aleah looked into the eyes of Howard's wife and slowly shook her head. "I don't have what I'd need here. I'd say to cauterize the wound but I don't want to risk that seeing how close to his jugular it is. Doing that could easily stem the blood flow to his brain."

The men were gathering around Gladys' body to move it out. "Jesus she's burning up. How is that possible? She's been dead for an hour." Bob said pulling down the plastic that he and Jeep had placed over her body. "I don't give a fuck how long she's been dead. The bitch just walked on the ceiling. She ain't stayin in here." Bob nodded and grabbed a corner of the tarp. "Jeep get the other end would ya?" Jeep nodded and together they rolled Gladys' body onto it and carried her outside. Aleah looked at the blood on the floor and walked into the back, coming back a minute later with a bucket of soapy water and a mop.

Aleah wouldn't lie to herself, she was stretched thin. Unsure of what to do or say as she mopped up the blood that covered the floor she began to sing a song that she was taught by her mother.

I'm going crazy why don't you come along

I'm going crazy just singing this song

Once I had a little dog and all it ate was cans and when those little puppies came they came them pots and pans!

I'm going crazy why don't you come along

I'm going crazy just singing this song

Once I had a little cat and all it ate was yarn and when those little kittens came they came with sweaters on!

I'm going crazy why don't you come along

I'm going crazy just singing this song

Once I had a little frog and all it ate was flies and when those little tapoles came they came with GREAT BIG EYES!

I'm going crazy why don't you come along

I'm going crazy just singing this song

Mary had a little lamb her father shot him dead, now she carries him to school between two pieces of bread!

I'm going crazy why don't you come along

I'm going crazy just singing this song.

With the floor looking cleaner and her song over Aleah rolled the bucket back into the kitchen and dumped it down the drain. "Aleah the police are here!" Charlie called from the front. Aleah's neck prickled and she bolted after Charlie. "Charlie wait! Don't go out there till you know its safe!" Aleah put herself in front of Charlie as a man got out of the car. Jeep also placed himself in front of her. "Jeep keep Charlie safe… Don't let him near her." Aleah whispered.

"Take one more step and I'll drop you right there." Bob said cocking his gun and aiming it at the man. "Is that how you greet all your customers?" Aleah stared at the man hard for a moment before placing herself between him and the barrel of Bob's rifle. "Aleah get out of the way." Trying not to shake with fear Aleah shook her head. "Bob, he's okay. His eyes are normal see?" Bob shook his head. "What about his teeth huh?" Aleah shivered despite herself and backed up. "I'll check okay? I just don't want to see anyone else hurt." Bob took a step forward. "And we don't want you to get hurt either Aleah. Get back over here now!" Aleah smiled at her boss and shook her head. "It's okay Bob. He's not like her. I can tell." Aleah turned around and looked at the rather handsome blonde. "Now don't go biting me and making me look stupid please." Aleah said as she took another tentative step forward.

"What's your name?" She asked when she was just a foot away from him. "Michael." Aleah smiled. "As in the archangel? Well I hope you're a protector like he is I feel that we're gonna need all the help we can get." Michael smirked a little showing off his teeth and Aleah leaned closer to see. "No shark teeth Bob. He's human." Bob took another hesitant step forward before lowering his rifle. "Well, I'm sorry about that Michael. We had this old lady in here that went crazy in my place. She had these teeth. Never seen anything like it."

Aleah, aware of how close she was standing took a step back. "What're you doin out here anyway?" Bob asked "You don't look like any policeman I ever saw." Aleah winced at the bad use of language. "You gotta be right? I mean who the hell would be crazy enough to steal a cop car." Michael tipped his head to the side. "You don't know do you?"

Aleah, nervous again looked up and down the roads. "Know what? News doesn't travel fast around here. The TV and radio aren't working. We're in the dark out here." Michael took a quick step forward. "I'm running out of time." Bob jumped in front of him once again aiming his rifle at Michael. "Now you just hold on there fella. You better start talking or just get the hell outta here." Michael took the gun from Bob with out even seeming to try. And put the barrel in Bob's forehead. Aleah gasped and scotched by him and in front of Charlie.

"Were you the one who sent me those messages?" Aleah asked Michael looked over at her for a moment. "Yes." Aleah nodded. "Okay then, killing Bob will not help our position here. If more of those…things are coming we're going to need everyone." Michael looked at her and then to Bob and then back out at the road. "They're here." Aleah's blood ran cold. Michael thrust the gun back into Bob's arms. "You're going to need this." Michael then walked to the back of the police car and Charlie pushed by Aleah to walk forward some. "Wait who's here?" Michael didn't stop moving as he answered. "More like her." Aleah walked to the back of the car and Michael handed her a gun. "Okay then what's the plan." He locked eyes with her as he carried guns to everyone else. "hold them off." He walked back to the trunk and grabbed one last semi-auto and a hand gun, that he gave to Charlie. Aleah looked at the group as Michael walked inside. "Well at least he's prepared."


End file.
